Eto
by KuroSakura-chan
Summary: Albel Nox is a 16 year old orphen in need of some help. Can the vampire Cliff be of any use? Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Eto…**

Summary: Albel Nox is a 16 year old Japanese boy living in the United States. After his parents died at age eight, he was put into an orphanage instead of sent back to Japan to his grandparents due to a mix-up of papers. He ran away from the orphanage not long after he turned 14 and found his parents' apartment. He moved in there and got a job at a party store. Unfortunately, his boss, Vox, found out that he was a minor living alone and is holding that above him for sex. Albel cannot go to the police because they would send him back to an orphanage, so he is stuck in his hellish life. However, will his life get better when a mysterious stranger named Cliff enters his life, or will things just go from bad to worse?

Category: Star Ocean III: Till the End of Time

Genre: Angst, drama, romance, tragedy. Yeah, the norm.

Rating: M/NC-17

Couples: Vox/Albel, Cliff/Albel

Warnings: This will have nothing to do with the game. That's all there is to it. Deal. Rape, torment, swearing. Yeah, more of the norm.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean III: Till the End of Time. I am working on getting a copy though.

A/N: Heh, this is pretty funny, because I actually created this storyline a long time ago to write with a friend, but she twisted it to her own purposes. So I had to sit here and remember what was the original version and what was the version created by my friend. That was difficult. I hope you all enjoy this but I may have to drag some OC's in. They'll be kicking and screaming, but it may be necessary. I hope not, but we'll see. Onward!

PS: The name is because I don't have another one. I can't think of one, so if you all do, let me know, k?

Albel looked up as the store door opened to admit a person wearing a long trench-coat with a hood covering his face. Albel couldn't tell anything about the person because their entire body was covered by the trench-coat and the hood. Used to seeing many 'different' people in the store, this did not bother Albel in the least.

The person walked around the store for a bit before picking up what they wanted and coming to the counter. Albel looked down to see that the person had picked up a large pack of condoms. Again, used to seeing these kinds of things, Albel rang the purchase up.

"That would be $5.99." (I have no idea how much condoms cost…;;)

"What? That's fucking expensive! I want to speak to the manager!" the man demanded.

"I'm sorry, but that's not possible…The manager is currently out." Albel said quietly. It was true, Vox was out.

"Oh what the fuck…" The man threw a ten dollar bill onto the counter. "Man, Fayt really owes me for this." Albel took the bill and gave the man back his change.

"Thank you for your purchase, please come again." Albel stuck the condoms into a paper bag and slid it over to the man.

"Yeah, I may just do that." the man grabbed the bag and left the store. Albel sighed. The psychos you get sometimes…

As it turned out, the man did come back. Several times, in fact. About the third or fourth time, he told Albel his name.

"I'm Cliff, by the way."

"I'm Albel." Albel responded.

"I know that. It's on your nametag, ya know." Cliff stated, pointing at the nametag.

"Oh…right." Albel nodded.

"You're a real quiet kid. What's up with that? Aren't most kids loud punks that hate their parents nowadays?" Cliff asked.

"I wouldn't know, sir." Albel replied, shrugging.

"No, no. Call me Cliff. If I wanted you to call me 'sir', I wouldn't have told you my name."

"Ah, gomen." Albel apologized.

"Oh, so you're really Japanese. I thought so with your eyes being black and all, but you don't have an accent, so I was confused." Cliff said.

"My parents and I moved here when I was two. I don't really remember Japan." Albel stated, looking up as the door opened and Vox walked in. "Um, will you be buying anything today, sir?" Cliff blinked at the sudden fear that was in Albel's voice and looked back to see Vox walking up.

"Eh, no. Anyway, I'll see you later then." Cliff waved slightly to Albel and left the store after pulling his hood over his face. Vox waited until Cliff had left to round on Albel.

"What the hell was that? Flirting with a customer, are we?" Vox approached Albel, who backed away slowly.

"N-No, sir… He's just a regular…" Albel whimpered as Vox grabbed his rattails and pulled him closer.

"You really were flirting. You _whore!_" Vox threw Albel backwards into the wall and turned, walking to his office. "I'll deal with you later." Vox said, slamming the office door shut. Albel whimpered again and stood up, beginning to wash down the counter.

Outside the store, Cliff shook his head, a dark look on his face. The man then turned and walked away from the store, a plan forming in his supernatural mind.

Albel sighed as he walked into his apartment building, happier than normal. Vox was going to be away, visiting his family for a few weeks, meaning that Albel would be left alone. He walked up the stairs to his apartment to find that someone was waiting for him.

"Who are you…?" Albel asked, suspicious.

"It's me, Cliff." Cliff answered, pulling his hood down. "I just came to see how you were."

"How'd you know where my apartment was? I never told you…" Albel walked up to his door and unlocked it.

"It's amazing how few Albels there are in this city. I did a search for your name and found that your last name was Nox. I then did a search for anything in the name of Nox and found your apartment. As well as an interesting fact that you failed to mention." Cliff answered, starting to walk inside the apartment after Albel to find the door closing in his face.

"You can't come in here. It's a mess."

"Yeah, right. You strike me as the kind of person that never lets his place get messed up. Now come on, let me in." Cliff wheedled.

"No. I'm serious, this place is a mess. Maybe another time-"

"I know what he does to you. And it isn't right." Cliff cut Albel's comment off. Albel stared at Cliff with a horrified look. "I know that you'll deny it, but I also know that you hate the way he treats you. I know that you long to go to the police, but doing that will land you right back into an orphanage, am I right?"

"…Come in." Albel stood aside and opened the door for Cliff to enter. "Just stay in the living room, ok?"

"Not a problem." Cliff nodded, stepping into the living room and sitting on the couch. Albel walked out of the room and there was the sound of spraying before Albel came back into the room with a Febreeze bottle. "Hey, Albel, wanna know a secret?"

"Like what?" Albel asked, opening his window.

"I'm not human."

"I had a feeling, since you were all covered up every time you came in during the day." Albel responded.

"Can you guess what I am?" Cliff asked, leaning back on the couch.

"Vampire, right?"

"Well, I'll be damned. Heh. Since you know, you think you could stop spraying that crap? It smells horrible." Albel looked back a Cliff and sprayed the Febreeze at him, sending the vampire into a coughing and spluttering fit.

A/N: I do not own Febreeze either! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Eto…**

Summary: Albel Nox is a 16 year old Japanese boy living in the United States. After his parents died at age eight, he was put into an orphanage instead of sent back to Japan to his grandparents due to a mix-up of papers. He ran away from the orphanage not long after he turned 14 and found his parents' apartment. He moved in there and got a job at a party store. Unfortunately, his boss, Vox, found out that he was a minor living alone and is holding that above him for sex. Albel cannot go to the police because they would send him back to an orphanage, so he is stuck in his hellish life. However, will his life get better when a mysterious stranger named Cliff enters his life, or will things just go from bad to worse?

Category: Star Ocean III: Till the End of Time

Genre: Angst, drama, romance, tragedy. Yeah, the norm.

Rating: M/NC-17

Couples: Vox/Albel, Cliff/Albel, Fayt/Sophia, Dion/Ameena, (in seme/uke form, it'd be Arsia/Soharu, but Soharu's technically dominant in the fact that he runs the relationship.)

Warnings: This will have nothing to do with the game. That's all there is to it. Deal. Rape, torment, swearing. Yeah, more of the norm.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean III: Till the End of Time. I am working on getting a copy though.

A/N: Heh, this is pretty funny, because I actually created this storyline a long time ago to write with a friend, but she twisted it to her own purposes. So I had to sit here and remember what was the original version and what was the version created by my friend. That was difficult. I hope you all enjoy this but I may have to drag some OC's in. They'll be kicking and screaming, but it may be necessary. I hope not, but we'll see. Onward!

PS: The name is because I don't have another one. I can't think of one, so if you all do, let me know, k?

Thanks:

.Your.Suicide.Note: Heh, yeah, I'm sure that wasn't fun. I'm glad you like this, and I wouldn't dare leave it unfinished.

"…Is there anything I can get you to drink?" Albel asked after a little while of silence.

"Not unless you're hiding blood in your refrigerator." Cliff said, yawning. "Wonder what's taking him…"

"What's taking who?" Albel asked quickly, his eyes wide.

"My friend. Don't worry, he won't hurt you or anything. In fact, he's like, an anti-hurting-innocent-kids vampire." Cliff grinned. "Sometimes, I wonder how he's survived all these years."

"Nice to know you have confidence in the man that made you into what you are." a man's wry voice said from the doorway. Albel jumped up and looked over to see two men standing in the now open door.

One was a bright blond about six feet in height. His eyes were a maize yellow that held amusement in their depths, as well as great sadness and suffering. His skin was marble white and his fingernails were crystalline. As Albel studied him, he raised one of his slender hands to tap against his, apparently, soft lips that were curved into a smile of one in the know, yet that person couldn't share.

His companion, on the other hand, had dark hair. It was a wild mess of hair that never could be tamed. His eyes were dark red and his skin was a light tan color. He was a few inches shorter than the blond, probably only being about five foot ten in height. He wore two earrings in his left ear and glowered at Cliff. He never took the time to even glance at Albel.

"Are you going to introduce us, Cliff?" the blond asked, identifying himself as the man that spoke before.

"Ah, right." Cliff stood and motioned towards the blond. "Albel, this is Soharu. The sour puss beside him is Arsia. What the hell took you so long, Soharu? And why'd you bring him?"

"Fayt wished to come. I had to detain him somehow and I wanted to bring Arsia." Soharu pouted, making Albel wonder just how old this vampire was. The file his parents had on the man stated that he was in his thousands, but Albel was willing to doubt it.

"Yes, the file. Where is that, anyhow? I've been all throughout your old home while searching for it, yet I never found it." Soharu stated pleasantly.

"You wouldn't have found it anyway. There was a fire there. It's how my parents died." Albel said softly, looking at the floor.

"Hey, hey. I told you that you could search for the folder later. Right now, we just have to get his stuff to the mansion." Cliff set a hand on his hip, glaring slightly at Soharu.

"You're moving my stuff?" Albel looked up at Cliff, shocked.

"Little Nox, you did not truly believe that Cliff would allow you to stay where you were in danger once he knew, did you? You shall move in with us, and Vox shall disappear off the face of the planet." Soharu smiled. "Do not try to deny what he has done to you. I can still smell the blood."

Albel's face paled and he rubbed his arms. Even as he stood there, Cliff and Soharu began to pick things up, packing them in random boxes that were scattered around the apartment. Albel never understood why his parents had all the boxes, but apparently they were going to come in handy now.

"Arsia, if you refuse to help us, at least take him to the mansion. Introduce him to everyone and put him in a room. Please and thank you." Soharu requested of the other.

"…All right." Arsia nodded and motioned for Albel to follow him.

After a glance at Cliff, Albel followed Arsia from the apartment. They walked in silence for awhile, Albel sneaking glances at Arsia every few seconds until his arm was grabbed and he was shoved up against a building.

"Hey, there, pretty boy…" The man that grabbed him grinned, showing off his fangs.

"Drop him." Arsia's voice cut through the still night like a knife. The vampire sneered over his shoulder at Arsia, only to stare in horror. He quickly released Albel and stepped away.

"I had no idea…Oh, hell, if you're here, where the hell is Soharu?" The vampire looked around, jumping at every sound he heard.

"He's not with me right now. However, that doesn't mean that I won't carry out the punishment he set for vagrants." Arsia stepped toward the vampire, who had suddenly quit shaking and began grinning.

"Not with you, huh? Well, that is news. Too bad it isn't good news for you." The vampire stated as a dozen other vampires stepped from the shadows. They quickly circled Albel and Arsia, grinning. "See? I told you guys that Soharu wasn't with them!"

"Yes, yes, you were right. Unless he's hiding out somewhere." a female snapped, clenching her fists as she glanced around nervously. Arsia quickly dropped into a fighting stance, blocking Albel from any attacks made on him.

"What's this? Why are you worried about protecting a mere human?" the first vampire asked, confused.

"Soharu told me to get him home. I will do just that." Arsia growled as he dove on the nearest vampire, ripping their throat out.

"Stop him! He's just a fledgling!" the female that had spoken earlier ordered. Four vampires approached Arsia, closing him off from Albel. The female turned and looked at Albel, grinning slowly. She walked over to the boy, bringing her right hand up to caress his cheek. "You would make a beautiful vampire…" She leaned down, baring her fangs and bit into Albel's jugular.

As she drank, Albel could feel himself losing consciousness. Yet, out of the darkness, he felt himself grow angry. Angrier than he had ever felt in his life. His anger cleared his vision, and he could feel himself become completely conscious again. He reached up and grabbed the female's hair, yanking her head away from him. Even as she screamed, he brought his other hand up in the shape of a fist and slammed it into her throat. He may not be able to do as much damage as Arsia, yet he would do what he could.

He looked around for a weapon, and found a sword being offered to him. He looked up to see a woman that looked an awful lot like Cliff standing there with a smile on her face as she offered the sword to him.

"I hope you can use this. These may just be young vagrants, yet Arsia and I are outnumbered." She said, her smile never wavering.

Albel accepted the sword and headed off towards the group of vampires that had surrounded Arsia. A few minutes later, the surviving members of the group scattered, running off into the city for survival. Arsia started to follow a particularly large group of them, only to be held back by the woman that had given Albel the sword.

"You're hurt." she stated simply.

"This is nothing, Mirage. Release me. Soharu will want them dead." Arsia glared at the woman, Mirage.

"Then Soharu may kill them himself. You know that he won't be pleased if you do not feed to heal these wounds."

"Hey!" Albel yelped as the female that had bitten him grabbed his ankle, pulling him down to the ground where she lay.

"…I think I've found what I'll feed on." Arsia walked over the them and grabbed the female's wrist, pulling her hand off of Albel's ankle. He bit into her wrist, ignoring her squirming, and drained her blood from her. Mirage kneeled next to Albel and glanced him over.

"I hope most of that blood is from the vampires." she said, raising an eyebrow.

"It is." Albel nodded.

"Well, that's good. Come on, he's almost done and these bodies need to be moved." Mirage stood, pulling Albel up with her.

"Don't worry about them, Mirage." A woman's voice called as a red-haired woman came running up. Her long, black dress whipped around her legs and billowed out behind her until she came to a stop before them. "I'll take care of them."

"Ah, thank you, Nel. Your magic has saved the day many times before and will probably continue saving the day." Mirage smiled at the new woman, Nel.

"It isn't a problem." Nel smirked and said a few words under her breath, causing the bodies to disappear. Arsia glared at Nel and Mirage before glancing at Albel. His eyes widened and he stalked over to the boy, starting to sniff at him. Albel froze, uncomfortable with this attention.

"This blood. Some of it is yours." Arsia growled.

"Yeah, that female bit me…" Albel said, causing Arsia to growl again.

"Come on. Sophia can heal it." Mirage said, starting to walk.

Arsia grabbed Albel's wrist and began dragging him after Mirage. Nel shook her head and followed the other three.

Albel stared for as long as he was able at the house that Arsia was dragging him to. It was bigger than any he'd ever seen before and he couldn't believe that he was going to be staying there. As they had walked, all of the wounds that Arsia and Mirage had obtained faded from existence, much to Albel's surprise.

"Sophia!" Mirage called once they had walked into the house. Arsia pushed Albel at a young brown-haired girl with her hair down as soon as she walked in the room.

"Make yourself useful." he growled, heading out of the room.

"That isn't Sophia, Arsia." Nel said, exasperated. "That's Ameena."

"I don't care which of the two it is! They both can heal!" Arsia called back from the room he had walked into.

"Sophia and Fayt are…indisposed at the moment…" the girl said, blushing slightly.

"I had figured as much. Will you heal him, Ameena?" Mirage asked kindly. Ameena nodded and approached Albel slowly, looking at his neck, where the worst of his wounds was located. She set her hand on the wound and he felt a warmth spread out from her touch. She pulled away after a few seconds, smiling slightly.

"Does it feel better?" she asked shyly.

Albel reached up and ran a hand over where the wound had been and found that it was gone. The only thing that was on his neck was dried blood that had caked onto his skin. He looked at Ameena gratefully and nodded.

"That's good." Mirage said. "Now, we will get you settled in a room and you can wash up to get all that blood off of you. I know that if Cliff were to see you covered in blood, he would freak out. While you're taking a shower or bath, whichever you prefer, we'll get some food made for you, ok?"

"I don't want to impose…" Albel began.

"You aren't imposing. Soharu _wants_ you here. That's good enough reason for me." Arsia walked back into the room, now missing the blood that had covered him and wearing black leather. "Just listen to them and put up with being babied. You're the only normal human here, so it'll happen a lot."

"And what about Dion?" Nel asked, a hand on her hip.

"Oh, right. Him." Arsia sneered. "Call him whatever you wish, I call him whipped."

"This coming from a seme that takes orders from his uke." A young man stepped into the room. His hair reached down below his hips and he wore white and black leather with a sword strapped on his back. "Really, Arsia, you should keep such opinions to yourself, as it just makes the pot seem to be calling the kettle black."

"Screw you, Indorion." Arsia growled. "What the hell are you doing here, anyway?"

"Getting ready to hunt down some vagrants. Soharu waylaid me and had me help to carry these boxes here and we ran across the site of your little battle. He and Cliff are going to bring their boxes in and are going to head out. You ready?" The young man, Indorion, set down the few boxes he was carrying.

"Of course I am. And we don't need your help with this." Arsia glowered.

"You do if you want to destroy this entire coven. There were more than the ones that attacked you tonight." Soharu said as he stepped up behind Indorion. "Little Nox, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am." Albel answered.

"That's good. Mirage, if you would, get him some of my clothing to wear. I know that it'll be too big, but his clothing needs serious washing. It's better that he wear my clothing than Cliff's or Adray's. We'll be back before morning." Soharu turned after putting down his boxes and walked out, Arsia and Indorion following.

"My, what a dull evening." Mirage commented.

A/N: How was that? I like it. So far, I've only brought three OCs in and I hope to bring only one more in, if any more at all. Soharu and Arsia were important for the storyline (they aren't main characters) and Indorion is just one of those characters that has to be there to make sure things seem…_correct._ Anyway, R&R!!


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Eto…**

Summary: Albel Nox is a 16 year old Japanese boy living in the United States. After his parents died at age eight, he was put into an orphanage instead of sent back to Japan to his grandparents due to a mix-up of papers. He ran away from the orphanage not long after he turned 14 and found his parents' apartment. He moved in there and got a job at a party store. Unfortunately, his boss, Vox, found out that he was a minor living alone and is holding that above him for sex. Albel cannot go to the police because they would send him back to an orphanage, so he is stuck in his hellish life. However, will his life get better when a mysterious stranger named Cliff enters his life, or will things just go from bad to worse?

Category: Star Ocean III: Till the End of Time

Genre: Angst, drama, romance, tragedy. Yeah, the norm.

Rating: M/NC-17

Couples: Vox/Albel, Cliff/Albel, Fayt/Sophia, Dion/Ameena, (in seme/uke form, it'd be Arsia/Soharu, but Soharu's technically dominant in the fact that he runs the relationship.)

Warnings: This will have nothing to do with the game. That's all there is to it. Deal. Rape, torment, swearing. Yeah, more of the norm.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean III: Till the End of Time. I am working on getting a copy though.

A/N: Heh, this is pretty funny, because I actually created this storyline a long time ago to write with a friend, but she twisted it to her own purposes. So I had to sit here and remember what was the original version and what was the version created by my friend. That was difficult. I hope you all enjoy this but I may have to drag some OC's in. They'll be kicking and screaming, but it may be necessary. I hope not, but we'll see. Onward!

PS: The name is because I don't have another one. I can't think of one, so if you all do, let me know, k?

Thanks:

.Your.Suicide.Note.: You are officially my favorite reviewer. You are the only one who has never demanded that I update immediately. That makes you my favorite.

"So, he's sleeping?" Cliff asked Mirage after he and the other three hunters had plopped down in random chairs around the living room. By the time they had returned, Albel had bathed, eaten, and been put to bed.

"Yes. Don't worry about him, we took care of everything." Mirage handed out a few blood packets, Soharu and Indorion being the only ones who denied the blood. Soharu only drank warm blood and Indorion wasn't a vampire.

"The girls overjoyed about having a new person to baby?" Soharu asked, grinning. Fayt rolled his eyes.

"Like you wouldn't believe. Sophia and Peppita were making plans to take him shopping tomorrow, Nel wanted to see if he had any magical abilities, Maria wanted to spar with him, so on and so forth." Fayt said, rolling his eyes again after he finished talking.

"Well, the girls will have to take a rain check. He's going shopping with Cliff tomorrow night. Also, tell Nel that he has no magical abilities. It would take a severe amount of training for him to learn anything and wouldn't be worth it." Soharu stated. "As for sparring, I don't want him moving around to actively yet, he may tear something worse than it has already been torn. That apartment was soaked with his blood."

"Just makes me want to kill Vox even more." Cliff growled, his features darkening.

"Yes, that is understandable, but no one kills anyone without my say-so, got it?" Soharu's glare went directly to Arsia, instead of Cliff.

"They were vagrants! Your law must be upheld!" Arsia argued.

"While I agree that my law must be upheld, you were alone! You could have been killed! And what was going through your skull, getting into a fight with a human child with you?!" Soharu demanded, his eyes flashing angrily.

"He fought pretty well." Mirage interrupted. "Albel, I mean. I loaned him a sword I found laying around and he did some major damage with it. I normally do not endorse humans fighting against our kind, as it makes me think of what may happen if the human race found out that we really do exist, but Albel is an exception."

"It does not matter how well he fought! All that matters is that Arsia was careless enough to endanger him!" Cliff thundered.

"Enough." Indorion ordered. "You're acting like children. It wasn't Arsia's fault. He tried his hardest to protect Albel, I'm sure. Besides, the coven is destroyed, there is no danger from them anymore." Cliff huffed and looked away from the others, as Soharu raised a thin eyebrow.

"I think that is the first time you've taken sides with Arsia, Indorion. Anyway, Fayt, I want you to hack into the school system and add Little Nox to all of the classes that interest him. I want most of them to coincide with Ameena's or Dion's, if possible." Soharu stated, returning back to the business at hand.

"Why not mine or Sophia's?" Fayt asked, looking up from the notes he was taking.

"Simple. You and Sophia are often busy with each other. Ameena and Dion wait until they're home before they start all of the cuddling and shit." Cliff answered.

"Besides, Ameena's healing powers are more reliable than Sophia's. I would prefer if Little Nox were near her should he be hurt." Soharu stated, smiling slightly. "Make up whatever records you must to get him in. I'll see what needs be done to adopt him, if necessary."

"All right. It will get done. I'll give you the results when you rise tomorrow night." Fayt said, yawning as he stood and headed upstairs to his and Sophia's room.

"So, you're staying?" Cliff looked over at Indorion, who nodded.

"I'll go and prepare your room, Indorion." Mirage stated, heading down the hallway on the right of the living room. Once she was out of earshot, the four remaining guys leaned together.

"Something wasn't right with those vagrants." Indorion remarked.

"You're right. Something isn't right with all these messes. Vox. I know something about him that I haven't filled you all in about yet." Soharu mentioned, scratching the back of his head. "He's a half."

"So you don't think that it was coincidence that these vagrants came here after Cliff started going to that store, do you?" Arsia looked to Soharu, who nodded.

"Correct. He obviously sensed that you were attached to Albel, Cliff, and decided to call in reinforcements to keep his little sex slave his." Soharu clarified.

"Oh, don't refer to Albel like that." Cliff complained. "All right, I can agree with what you're said. Now, why were those vagrants so strong? You're the only one that didn't have any trouble with them, Soharu."

"True…I probably didn't have problems because my old blood has had six thousand years to become older…" Soharu mused.

"Huh?" Arsia blinked.

"Soharu's sire was the first vampire. The blood he received was old when he received it." Cliff explained. "Since then, it's only gotten older."

"So obviously, these vagrants have been either made from or given old blood." Indorion reasoned, earning a nod from Soharu.

"Exactly. Cliff, you didn't have too much problem with them because you were made from my blood. My thoughts are…" Soharu stopped short and sat up. "If this is the case, I'd better tell Fayt to forget the school records mess."

"What? If what is the case?" Cliff asked, confused.

"No. I'll explain when I find out the truth. Where is the box of files?" Soharu demanded, standing and snatching up the box that Cliff pointed to, going upstairs to his bedroom.

"Well…I suppose that means I'm not sleeping with him." Arsia sighed, heading to his rarely used room. Indorion and Cliff stood, each nodding goodnight to the other and heading to their own rooms.

In the afternoon of the next day, Albel sat up, rubbing at his eyes. He looked around in confusion for a few minutes before remembering the events of the night before. Dwelling on the events, he sat in shock for awhile.

"I'm free…I'm free of Vox…" he murmured to himself.

After this realization truly sunk in, he slipped out of the bed and walked over to the window. Looking outside, he realized that this estate was a lot larger than he had originally thought. There were at least two acres of land stretching out into what Mirage had told him was the backyard. He could see lawn chairs and a barbecue, as well as a tree fort in a large old maple.

"Are you enjoying the sights?" Cliff's voice asked from behind him, filled with amusement. Albel turned quickly, earning a chuckle from the vampire that stood in the dark hallway.

"You may come in…If you wish…" Albel offered, closing the blinds on the window.

"Oh, no, it's fine. Have you been awake long?" Cliff asked, motioning for Albel to follow him as he started walking down the hallway. Albel scurried after him.

"No, not really." Albel answered, holding his middle as his stomach growled.

"As I suspected. You're hungry? Well, let's go get you some food." Cliff chuckled again.

"…Where is everyone?" Albel asked as they reached the kitchen without seeing anyone.

"Well, I'm sure Maria is off at her Karate classes by now as Adray is probably helping out at the orphanage. Nel is probably in the basement, practicing her magic and Clair is probably watching. Fayt, Sophia, Peppita, Roger, Ameena, and Dion are at school, and the other vampires are sleeping. And Indorion is in here." Cliff replied, pushing the door open to reveal Indorion sipping from a can of cola. "Hey, didn't your father tell you not to drink soda so early?"

"It's one in the afternoon, Cliff. What are you doing up so early?" Indorion retorted, flipping Cliff off.

"Well, I'm feeding Albel." Cliff answered, starting to dig in the cupboards that lined the monstrous kitchen. "What would you like?"

"Well, if you're cooking, macaroni and cheese." Indorion replied.

"Wasn't asking you, you unwelcome visitor."

"Ah, you wound me." Indorion grinned as Albel looked back and forth between him and Cliff. "It's how we show affection. You should see my boyfriend's and my sense of love."

"It's ugly, I can tell you that." Cliff called from down the kitchen, where he had just recently moved to. "So, really, what do you want, Albel?"

"Um, macaroni and cheese is fine…" Albel said shyly.

"Hah! Told ya!" Indorion smirked. "Hey, you want a soda?" Indorion stood and grabbed Albel a drink from one of the seven refrigerators in the kitchen. "Have a seat, I don't bite."

"No, that's my job." Cliff said, coming back down to start cooking on one of the two stoves in the kitchen.

A/N: I didn't know what else to do for the time being…I do know what I'm going to do later on in the story, though. Anyway, R&R!!


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Eto…**

Summary: Albel Nox is a 16 year old Japanese boy living in the United States. After his parents died at age eight, he was put into an orphanage instead of sent back to Japan to his grandparents due to a mix-up of papers. He ran away from the orphanage not long after he turned 14 and found his parents' apartment. He moved in there and got a job at a party store. Unfortunately, his boss, Vox, found out that he was a minor living alone and is holding that above him for sex. Albel cannot go to the police because they would send him back to an orphanage, so he is stuck in his hellish life. However, will his life get better when a mysterious stranger named Cliff enters his life, or will things just go from bad to worse?

Category: Star Ocean III: Till the End of Time

Genre: Angst, drama, romance, tragedy. Yeah, the norm.

Rating: M/NC-17

Couples: Vox/Albel, Cliff/Albel, Fayt/Sophia, Dion/Ameena, (in seme/uke form, it'd be Arsia/Soharu, but Soharu's technically dominant in the fact that he runs the relationship.)

Warnings: This will have nothing to do with the game. That's all there is to it. Deal. Rape, torment, swearing. Yeah, more of the norm.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean III: Till the End of Time. I am working on getting a copy though.

A/N: Heh, this is pretty funny, because I actually created this storyline a long time ago to write with a friend, but she twisted it to her own purposes. So I had to sit here and remember what was the original version and what was the version created by my friend. That was difficult. I hope you all enjoy this but I may have to drag some OCs in. They'll be kicking and screaming, but it may be necessary. I hope not, but we'll see. Onward!

PS: The name is because I don't have another one. I can't think of one, so if you all do, let me know, k?

Thanks:

.Your.Suicide.Note.: Yeah, there's a lot of characters. Sorry about that. I'm glad I make you feel so important. And no pressure to update…starts rocking back and forth No, I'm kidding. It wasn't any pressure.

Soharu looked up from the pile of papers on his lap when Cliff and Albel walked inside, Cliff loaded with shopping bags. With an exasperated sigh, he got up and pulled some of the bags off Cliff.

"Honestly, Cliff. Just because we are very powerful does not mean that we can carry so many bags at once. Hey-What's in these bags? There's no way that there are only clothes in here." Soharu looked at the bags suspiciously.

"That would be because Albel likes to read. I bought him some books." Cliff smirked as Soharu rolled his eyes.

"You mean that _I_ bought him some books. Shall I assume that credit card is maxed out?"

"That'd probably be a good idea." Cliff set the other bags down turning to Albel. "See? I told you he wouldn't be upset."

"Oh, you were worried?" Soharu turned to his newest boarder. "I'm not upset. In fact, you probably spent less of my money than the others who have been living here and have many, many closets of clothing. It is a very good thing that I've had many years to accumulate unimaginable wealth."

"Ah…um, I still wish to thank you…for allowing me into your home…" Albel said, bowing to Soharu. Soharu blinked slowly.

"Wow. I think you are the most grateful person I've ever met. Don't worry about thanking me. Just stay out of trouble, and everything will be fine." Soharu smiled, as he piled the bags back onto Cliff's arms. "Take those upstairs. I wish to speak with Little Nox alone for a moment."

"Fine, fine…Don't you do anything to him, you hear?" Cliff growled as he walked upstairs.

"Why do you call me 'Little Nox'?" Albel asked as he sat down in a chair across from the couch Soharu had occupied earlier and re-occupied.

"I knew your family before you were born. Of course, that is what I wish to speak with you about." Soharu picked up the stack of files that he had been looking through and handed them to Albel. "Have you seen these before?"

Albel nodded. "Of course. I've read most of them. They reminded me of my parents." Albel shuffled through them. "I didn't understand what they all meant until I met you all, though."

"Hmm, I'm sure your parents wished to keep you as far from our world as possible. However, Vox, your previous employer, he was half-vampire." Soharu stated, leaning back on the couch. "Does this surprise you?"

Albel sat quietly in his chair for a moment, contemplating his answer. He looked through a few more files, keeping his eyes downcast to avoid eye contact with Soharu. Eventually, he sighed and looked up, shaking his head.

"No. Something just didn't seem right with him. He seemed like some kind of predator."

"As I had thought. Answer me this, have you heard anything about his parents?" Soharu leaned forward, his eyes gleaming. Albel leaned back, not liking the gleam before shaking his head.

"The only thing Vox ever mentioned about his father was that he was very powerful and searching for someone. I never really cared to ask about his family, though. I preferred to hear as little from him as possible." Albel stated simply. Soharu sighed and sat back.

"Understandable. Well, on to other topics. You say you've read most of those files, correct?" Albel nodded. "Did you ever run across one on me?"

"Umm, yes. I remember reading one night but then Vox came over and I never saw it since. Maybe Vox took it. You said that he was half-vampire, so it might have benefited him to know of others of his kind out there." Albel shrugged.

"Do not put me in his class. He is the product of someone's perverted ways. Every vampire knows that a mortal woman that gives birth to a child such as he dies. And should the father be human, then he will die by the female vampire's fangs when her child dies not long after birth." Soharu said sharply. As Albel sat back quickly and nodded fearfully, Soharu sighed. "I apologize. I did not mean to snap at you. I just…I have run into many half-breeds and none of them have ever impressed me. Anyway, perhaps that was the only reason Vox took my file. I hope that was the only reason Vox took my file."

"Why would it be a problem if he took it for another reason? What other reason could there be for him to take your file?" Albel asked, tilting his head to the side.

"There are many things in my past which would love the opportunity to come back and bite me in the ass. If my past would only affect me, then I would not mind dealing with it, but I know that all of you staying with me would be endangered as well. I don't think that I would be able to live with myself should something happen to any of you due to my past." Soharu smiled tiredly. "Anyway, I heard that you had quite a day today."

"Ah…yes. Indorion and Cliff…do they get along?"

Soharu laughed heartily. "My, my. You heard some of their remarks towards each other?" At a nod from Albel, Soharu laughed again. "They're the best of friends. Don't let the way they act towards each other confuse you. Anything else?"

"Well, once they all found out I was awake, everyone had something they wanted me to try. A woman everyone called Nel kept asking me to try some spells. She said they were simple, but nothing I did had any effect. Eventually, Cliff informed her that you had ordered that she leave me be on the subject of magic.

"Maria wanted me to spar with her, but Cliff shot that one down immediately. Also, the girl called Sophia…She made me try some of her cooking…" Soharu grimaced along with Albel.

"I feel your pain, Little Nox. I may not eat human food, but the smell…"

"Albel! I have something I would like you to try!" Sophia's voice called from the hallway.

"Quick, hide behind the couch." Soharu stood up to cover for the boy as he scurried behind the couch. "Sophia. I'm afraid that Albel is not in here. You'll have to have Fayt or someone else try your recipe."

"Oh? I was so sure that I had heard him though…Ah, well. Fayt! Where are you?" Sophia turned and walked away, carrying the tray in front of her as though it was a delicious cake. Which was probably what it was supposed to be.

"All right. It's clear now." Soharu said, plopping back onto the couch. "I never realized how much effort I would have to put into having people living with me before. Now I'm overwhelmed. But I wouldn't give it away for the world."

"Lying to my sister is not a nice thing to do, Soharu." Ameena commented from the hallway.

"I know, I know…But it's only Albel's second night, give him a break." Soharu groaned. Ameena smiled lightly and walked in, sitting in a chair next to Albel's.

"How are you feeling today, Albel? Are you sore anywhere?" Ameena asked, her smile widening when Albel shook his head. "That's great."

"Ameena is our resident Healer. If you have a pain, go to her, it'll be gone within an instant." Soharu said proudly.

"Sophia has the Healing ability too…" Ameena said shyly.

"Yours is more reliable, Ameena. I mean nothing against your sister, but you know as well as I do that your ability works under pressure while hers does not." Soharu stated. "Your sister has things she is good at, Healing is just your thing."

Ameena nodded slowly, as though she did not truly wish to admit that Soharu was correct. The three of them sat in silence for a bit, a nice comfortable silence that was broken when Ameena cleared her throat.

"There was…actually another reason I came to speak with you, Soharu." she said hesitantly.

"Is there something that can only be discussed between the two of us, or is it something that Albel may hear?" Soharu asked, looking over to the girl.

"Oh, he may listen…" Ameena said, steadily turning red.

"Ah, let me guess. You and Dion need some…of _those_, am I correct?" Soharu grinned evilly when she nodded. "All right, I'll get you some. Why didn't you ask someone else to get them for you, though?"

"Nel, Clair, and Maria took Peppita and Roger to see a movie; Arsia and Mirage went out to feed many hours ago; Adray is still not home from his work; and Fayt and Sophia are underage, like us. So, that leaves you, because I believe that Cliff would enjoy spending time with Albel." Ameena explained. "I'm very sorry to ask this of you…"

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll be back with your needed items in a short amount of time. Go and tell your Dion that you will have them and have Cliff come down here to entertain our newest family member." Soharu said, standing and walking out of the room.

"Did I interrupt an important conversation?" Ameena asked Albel after a moment.

"No. The conversation had been finished before you came in. What 'items' were you and Soharu talking about?" Albel asked, curiously. Ameena flushed and spluttered a few unintelligible words before running from the room. Albel blinked slowly as he stared after her, confused.

On the way home from the movie, Maria was glancing around boredly and was the first to see Adray laying in the alleyway. Stopping dead in her tracks, the other four members of the group stopped and looked over. Peppita gasped loudly, her hands flying to her mouth as Roger's jaw dropped.

"My gods…Nel, do you think he's dead?" Maria asked as the witch approached the prone figure of their housemate. Nel shook her head after checking Adray's pulse.

"He's just unconscious. Probably knocked out, though who could do that is beyond me." Nel stated. "I can try a spell to wake him up, but I do not excel in any kind of Healing magic."

"No, don't worry about it. Though my father looks large, he isn't that heavy. We should be able to carry him." Clair commented.

"Or, I could cast a levitation spell on him and we could pretend to carry him." Nel suggested. She stooped down to begin her spell but jumped back up as their group was surrounded on both sides. Quickly shoving the two children between them, the three women took defensive stances.

"Maria. We shall make a path for you. Take these two and run back home. Send someone to help us." Clair murmured, easing her blade from its sheath. Maria nodded, reaching back to grab Peppita's and Roger's hands.

"Release me! Have you no idea who I am?!" Arsia demanded of his captor, who just chuckled.

"I know exactly who you are. Which is better than who you believe your Soharu is." Vox stepped forward, a smirk wide on his face. "My father has been searching for him for many, many millennia, young Arsia."

"Cliff! Cliff, help!" Peppita screamed as she ran in the door, Roger right behind her.

"Whoa, whoa, what's wrong, kids? Where are the others?" Cliff asked, concerned once he saw Peppita's tears.

"We don't know! We were coming home from the movie and found Adray all beat up in an alleyway!" Peppita began, dissolving into tears before she could finish the tale.

"Then we were surrounded and Nel and Clair told Maria to get us back here and send someone to help! Only, when we were almost here, we got ambushed and Maria sent us on and stayed back to fight on her own!" Roger finished for her.

"Oh shit…Fayt! Come on, we've got to go help them! Ameena, Dion, Sophia, get these three to Kara. You remember where the portal is, correct? Get there. Now." Cliff ordered before grabbing Fayt's arm and pulling him out the door.

"You guys heard him!" Sophia quickly took charge. "Let's go!" Once to the portal, however, Ameena turned back in the direction of the house.

"We forgot about Albel!" she exclaimed.

"There's no time, Ameena!" Dion shouted, noticing the large group of people approaching them.

"We can't just leave him!" Ameena protested.

"He'll be ok, Ameena! Mirage said herself that he could fight!" Dion pushed Ameena through the portal, along with Sophia, Roger, and Peppita. After they were through, he jumped in himself.

Albel looked up from his book as he heard feet outside his room. Thinking it was just Cliff or someone, he went back to reading. When the person just opened the door without knocking, however, he knew something wasn't right. Looking up, he saw a tall man, about six foot eleven or so with marble white skin and even whiter hair. His eyes were a crimson red, reminding Albel of his own. The man studied Albel for a moment, with about the same scrutiny that Albel studied him with. The next thing Albel knew, before he could even move a muscle, the man was beside him, a finger tracing a line on his cheek.

"You must be the little boy that my son likes so much…" The man's voice was hollow, reminding Albel of the junkies that used to come into the store while high. Jumping up and moving to the side, Albel noticed that the man had an amused expression on his face. "You're such a cute boy. I wonder, my son says you're exceptional in bed. Perhaps I shall have to try you out. That depends on whether my son interrupts us and if you tell me where my lovely Akhanemkhanen is."

"…Who…?" Albel asked cautiously. He had no idea what this man was nor where that sword he'd used the night before.

"Ah…He goes by 'Soharu' now…I suppose that you wouldn't know him by his true name." the man sighed. "Honestly, he's run from me for far too long. Now, where is he?"

"I don't know. He left earlier in the night. I haven't seen him since." The man stared at Albel oddly before nodding.

"You speak the truth. Too bad that was not the truth that I had wanted to hear." The man grinned as he advanced on Albel.

A/N: sigh Poor Albel. He's only spent one night in the safety of his new household and he's already being tormented. Of course, this is all Vox's big plot to get Albel back in his bed, and it appears to be working so far. As for Vox's dad, he's only helping his son for personal reasons. R&R!!


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Eto…**

Summary: Albel Nox is a 16 year old Japanese boy living in the United States. After his parents died at age eight, he was put into an orphanage instead of sent back to Japan to his grandparents due to a mix-up of papers. He ran away from the orphanage not long after he turned 14 and found his parents' apartment. He moved in there and got a job at a party store. Unfortunately, his boss, Vox, found out that he was a minor living alone and is holding that above him for sex. Albel cannot go to the police because they would send him back to an orphanage, so he is stuck in his hellish life. However, will his life get better when a mysterious stranger named Cliff enters his life, or will things just go from bad to worse?

Category: Star Ocean III: Till the End of Time

Genre: Angst, drama, romance, tragedy. Yeah, the norm.

Rating: M/NC-17

Couples: Vox/Albel, Cliff/Albel, Fayt/Sophia, Dion/Ameena, (in seme/uke form, it'd be Arsia/Soharu, but Soharu's technically dominant in the fact that he runs the relationship.)

Warnings: This will have nothing to do with the game. That's all there is to it. Deal. Rape, torment, swearing. Yeah, more of the norm.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean III: Till the End of Time. I am working on getting a copy though.

A/N: Heh, this is pretty funny, because I actually created this storyline a long time ago to write with a friend, but she twisted it to her own purposes. So I had to sit here and remember what was the original version and what was the version created by my friend. That was difficult. I hope you all enjoy this but I may have to drag some OCs in. They'll be kicking and screaming, but it may be necessary. I hope not, but we'll see. Onward!

PS: The name is because I don't have another one. I can't think of one, so if you all do, let me know, k?

Thanks:

Killualori: I'm glad you like the story!!

Lace-Covered-Kitteh: Here's the update!!

KittyKittyYaoiGirl: Thanks for the information about the cost of condoms. And I think I don't have more reviews because of the OCs that are in it. I'm glad you like it though!

.Your.Suicide.Note.: Ah, don't apologize! I'm just glad you reviewed at all!

Cliff dug through the ruins of the mansion, ignoring the burning pain in his hands from the smoldering timbers. He'd been there for three hours, searching for Albel and Mirage. Soharu was beside him, though he was searching for Arsia as well. None of them had made it to Kara the night before, though since Albel was new, his absence was understandable. It had taken both Soharu and Fayt to keep Cliff from heading out to find Albel immediately though.

"Soharu…" Cliff called, dropping to his knees after moving another timber. "This scent…" Soharu walked over and cursed in ancient Arabic.

"It's Albel's blood…" Soharu muttered after he finished his curse. The older vampire wrapped his arms around his fledgling's shoulders, attempting to administer comfort.

"Dammit…It's not just his blood…It's also the smell of rape…" Cliff hung his head, a blood tear slipping from his eye. "I thought he would be safe with us…"

"He should've been, little one, he should've been. But, there were forces stronger than we anticipated at work here…" Soharu laid his head atop Cliff's. "You must go back to Kara and take care of the others. I will bring Albel back to you."

"What are you going to do that will bring Albel back?" Cliff demanded, looking over his shoulder at Soharu.

"Face the one thing that I've been running from for over six-thousand years…Cliff, Vox was never in the mansion last night. It was his father, my sire. Somehow, Vox figured out that I was living here and let Akori know. It is my fault that Albel is once again stuck with Vox." Soharu explained, a pained look crossing his face.

"Soharu, you can't blame yourself for something like this!" Sophia exclaimed, running up to the other two.

"What are you doing here? It's late and-" Fayt's appearance, as well as the others, cut off Cliff's words.

"We were worried about those three too." Ameena said softly.

"Besides, we knew that if there was some kind of rescue mission to be made, you two would try it on your own." Maria commented with a tone that just screamed 'men.'

Nel and everyone nodded, and Soharu sighed. He stood up, pulling Cliff up as well. He looked around at the people he had brought to live with him. The witches, the vampires, the genetically altered children, and the normal humans… Seeing them all stand behind something was not very common.

"Alright." He caved. "Let's formulate a plan."

Cliff

He looked over to where Mirage was waiting for his signal. They had found her passed out in a back alley where she proceeded to inform them of Arsia's capture. A couple drug dealers later, and she was good as new and ready to help kick ass.

He glanced in the window to his right and saw that Soharu was standing his ground against his sire, Akori. There had been no sign of Vox and Albel, but he knew they were there.

The plan was to wait until Soharu led Akori from the room as a distraction, then they were to infiltrate the house and find Albel and Arsia. It was highly recommended that they do not kill Vox, however, everyone knew that should Cliff find him, he was going to tear the half-breed limb from limb.

A movement from the doorway inside the room Cliff was watching caused the whole plan to come crashing down around their ears.

Albel

He was led into a room by Vox, who held a chain that was attached to a collar around his neck. The room was as gaudy as the others, holding way too much furniture. This room held not only furniture, however. Looking up, he noticed the white-haired bastard that burned Cliff's home to the ground after raping him. Standing across from him was Soharu.

He stared too long for Vox's taste, for he found himself laying on the amethyst colored carpet, the feeling of Vox's hand on his back. He looked up slightly, not wanting to anger Vox any more and noticed that Soharu had taken a few steps closer, but the white-haired vampire had stopped him.

"Son. Leave this room." At the hollow voiced order, Albel felt his chain tugged. "No. Leave the boy."

"But, Father-!"

"Do NOT argue with me!" Albel watched as Vox's father turned and grabbed Vox, bodily throwing him from the room. "That will teach you a lesson, I'm sure."

"Akori, about the boy…Please, just let me take him somewhere he'll be safe then I'll-"

"Now, Akhanemkhanen, you know very well that I could never tell you no." Albel felt ice cold fingers fiddling with the latch on the collar and it popped open. "But, I think you need to learn a lesson as well. You see, you ran away from me all those years ago and it really hurt to think that you didn't love me. That is why your little lover has been drained of all blood."

Soharu gasped and staggered backwards, his hand to his mouth. Albel inwardly winced, knowing that the old vampire had killed Arsia. He had seen the body. Vox thought that he should see it because he had run away and that would be the punishment for any who had helped him. Asking whether Soharu would have the same fate had earned him a slap across the face.

Movement in the window behind Soharu caught his eye and, staring hard at the window, he noticed Cliff. It looked like Mirage was holding him back from bursting right into the room, which was probably a good thing. Albel knew what the old vampire could do; he'd seen first hand. However, deep inside of him, he felt a little wish for Cliff to save him. He quickly squashed that wish, knowing that if Cliff even stepped foot in the house, he'd die.

"Stand, boy." The old vampire ordered. Albel hesitated then stood. He carefully kept his eyes downcast, so as not to look at Cliff and draw the old vampire's attention to those outside. "You've grown so attached to these mortals, Akhanemkhanen…You always were full of mercy. But you see, I do not like to share. Because of this, I will tear each and every person you care for from you until none stand in my way. This boy will be the first. I know that my son will be displeased, but I care more for you and this is to help you. I will be the only one you care for." The old vampire grabbed Albel by the arm and pulled him close, tilting his neck to right and biting into his neck.

"Akori, no!" Soharu's shout seemed very far away. The only thing that Albel noticed was the feeling of the vampire's fangs in his neck. He could feel the pull on his veins as his blood was drained from him in long draughts. The world became hazy as his eyes clouded over. The desire to fight and get away was destroyed by the thought of what life had held for him.

/_"Mother? Father?" Eight-year-old Albel looked into the living room to see his parents engulfed by red-hot flames.-/_

Cliff crashed in through the window-

_/-"The boy's too thin. We want a boy with a bit more meat on him." The man said, looking at the ten-year-old Albel with disgust. "Really, that boy would bring a horrible reputation to us with such thinness and that wretched arm."-/_

-Cliff's face, shining with worry-

_/-The heavier boy shoved twelve-year-old Albel into the mud. "You're gross!! You look like a girl and won't talk to the rest of us-Stay away! Freak!-/_

-"Ameena-"

"I'm sorry, Cliff! He's lost too much blood and he doesn't want-"

_/-"Heh. Only fourteen, huh? Get on the bed." Vox shoved him down and tied his arms to the bedposts with the sheets. "Remember, you tell the cops, I tell them that you're a minor living alone."-/_

-An arm being pressed to his mouth-

_Why? Why should I live any longer? No one wants me anyway…_

-"Albel!"-

_Cliff…He must hate me for causing so much trouble for him…Everyone else too. Especially Soharu…But Cliff…_

_/-"…you did not truly believe that Cliff would allow you to stay where you were in danger, did you?…" Soharu was smiling-/_

_/-"Look, I don't want you to get hurt anymore, ok? You're such a sweet kid and you don't deserve to be treated like that." Cliff said, ruffling Albel's hair as they entered another clothing store. "I really like you. So don't think that you're imposing. I'd let you know if you were."-_

-Warm liquid trickling down his throat. It brought life back to him. He began to draw at the liquid, suddenly not wanting to die anymore.

"He's reacting!"

_Cliff…I'd be throwing away everything you've given me by dying…I'll live…To repay you…_

A/N: Whew! That took a long time!! I kept having to stop writing because I didn't know what else to do…Anyway, I predict one, maybe two more chapters, then this is done. Sorry, guys!!


	6. Chapter 6

-1Eto…

Summary: Albel Nox is a 16 year old Japanese boy living in the United States. After his parents died at age eight, he was put into an orphanage instead of sent back to Japan to his grandparents due to a mix-up of papers. He ran away from the orphanage not long after he turned 14 and found his parents' apartment. He moved in there and got a job at a party store. Unfortunately, his boss, Vox, found out that he was a minor living alone and is holding that above him for sex. Albel cannot go to the police because they would send him back to an orphanage, so he is stuck in his hellish life. However, will his life get better when a mysterious stranger named Cliff enters his life, or will things just go from bad to worse?

Category: Star Ocean III: Till the End of Time

Genre: Angst, drama, romance, tragedy. Yeah, the norm.

Rating: M/NC-17

Couples: Vox/Albel, Cliff/Albel, Fayt/Sophia, Dion/Ameena, (in seme/uke form, it'd be Arsia/Soharu, but Soharu's technically dominant in the fact that he runs the relationship.)

Warnings: This will have nothing to do with the game. That's all there is to it. Deal. Rape, torment, swearing. Yeah, more of the norm.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean III: Till the End of Time. I am working on getting a copy though.

A/N: Heh, this is pretty funny, because I actually created this storyline a long time ago to write with a friend, but she twisted it to her own purposes. So I had to sit here and remember what was the original version and what was the version created by my friend. That was difficult. I hope you all enjoy this but I may have to drag some OCs in. They'll be kicking and screaming, but it may be necessary. I hope not, but we'll see. Onward!

PS: The name is because I don't have another one. I can't think of one, so if you all do, let me know, k?

Albel

He slowly opened his eyes and saw nothing. It was completely dark. He raised a shaky hand to touch wood right above him. Moving around, he felt another body lying beside his. He turned his head to the right and saw Cliff's blond hair lying in disarray over the pale face of the other man.

He let a finger rest on Cliff's cheek, curious as to how his skin felt. He was delighted to feel a sensation of silk that had been left outside during a snowstorm. His eyes picked out small wrinkles in the smooth planes of Cliff's face and split ends in the blonde's hair.

"Enjoying yourself?" Albel jumped (as much as possible) when Cliff grinned and looked over at him. He quickly pulled his hand back, and Cliff frowned. "No, it's ok. I was just a curious as you with my new sight."

"New…sight…?" Albel paused, remembering.

_-Warm liquid trickling down his throat. It brought life back to him. He began to draw at the liquid, suddenly not wanting to die anymore._

"Oh…Who…?"

"Gave you the blood? Soharu. He thought it would better that way. Anyway, how are you feeling? You gave us quite the scare." Cliff asked, pushing on the wood above them. He pulled Albel up with him once the lid opened.

"I feel…rejuvenated. Like I'm really alive for once." He answered, climbing out of the coffin after Cliff. "Um, is it required that I sleep in one of those?"

Cliff laughed. "Of course not. Mirage thought it would be best for your first night, though. Or, should I say day?"

"…Cliff…What happened…?" Cliff stopped before the door of the room and looked back at Albel. His eyes held sadness and hatred within their depths. "I can remember the bastard's fangs in my neck, but after that, everything is in pieces…"

"Nel, Fayt, and Sophia set fire to Akori after Soharu, Mirage, Adray, and I wrestled you away from him. Ameena tried to heal your wounds, but you had lost too much blood and…and you didn't want to live…At least, that's what she said…" Cliff shook his head and ran his right hand through his hair. "Soharu pushed the rest of us away, muttering something about not losing someone else to Akori and slit his wrist, determined that you would drink."

"He…Akori, I mean, killed Arsia…" Albel looked away from Cliff, not wanting to see his reaction.

"We know." Cliff set his hand on top of Albel's head. "Soharu told us once you stabilized enough that we could relax. Albel…If you did not want to live…then why did you…?"

"You. I remembered that you wanted me to live and you didn't want me to get hurt…I want to repay you…" Albel looked up at Cliff, his crimson orbs trying to convince Cliff as much as Albel's words.

"Aw, you don't need to repay me…But, I am glad that you're alive. Well, not technically, but you get the point." Cliff smiled slightly. "Come on. The others want to see you, and then we'll go hunting."

"Alright." Albel followed Cliff out of the room and down a flight of stairs to where everyone had gathered in the sitting room. Peppita and Sophia tackled Albel as soon as he was within reach, laughing heartily. It took Mirage, Nel, and Clair to pull the two of them off. "How did you guys get hurt?" Albel asked as he noticed that Fayt, Nel, Clair, Maria, Adray, and Sophia all wore bandages.

"Cliff didn't tell you? Akori had a whole coven of vampires inside that mansion." Mirage answered. "Ameena didn't have enough energy to heal everyone, so they have to heal naturally."

"It's no big deal. None of us were hurt that badly. Anyway, I'm glad to see you up and walking around, Albel." Fayt said, patting Albel on the shoulder.

"Of course, we'll have to wait up late to talk to you now." Nel commented. "But, it's worth it."

"More than worth it." Sophia smiled.

"Yeah, well, you guys'll have to wait a little longer. The kid's got to feed." Cliff smirked as the kids pouted but left the room. The older non-vampires left a little after them, leaving Mirage, Cliff, Albel, and Soharu alone in the room.

"You've been awfully quiet, Soharu." Mirage mentioned, smiling as Soharu jumped and looked up.

"Sorry…I was just…thinking."

"You shouldn't do that. You might hurt something." Cliff joked, and Soharu smiled half-heartedly.

"I'm sorry, Soharu…It's my fault that Arsia got caught and-"

"Don't you dare." Soharu glared. "Don't blame this on yourself. It isn't your fault, it's mine. There is nothing to discuss on that subject anymore. However, there is something else."

"Oh, yeah." Cliff slapped a hand to his forehead. "I totally forgot about that. We got a surprise for ya, Albel."

"What?" Albel blinked as Mirage smirked.

"Come on. It's downstairs." She grabbed his hand and began to pull him out of the door to where the stairs to the basement was located. Cliff and Soharu followed slowly, Cliff wearing a smirk of satisfaction and Soharu with bloodlust in his eyes. They made their way down the stairs and turned to the right, where a door was bolted shut. "Cliff and I didn't think there was need for the door to be bolted, but Soharu said it was better to be safe than sorry."

She opened the door and Albel looked inside. It took his eyes a few moments to adjust to the darkness, but once they did, he gasped.

Vox was chained to the far wall.

"We weren't sure how you would react to this, but we thought it would be better to let you decide what to do with him before doing anything ourselves." Soharu said softly. "If you do not want to see him-"

"No, thank you for giving me this chance." Albel said, his voice eerily calm as he approached Vox, clenching his right fist. Vox looked up at him weakly, and his eyes widened considerably.

"I thought you were dead."

"And you'll wish you were, Vox." Albel growled, punching the man across the face.

Cliff looked over at Soharu and Mirage. "Should we let him do this…?" He asked quietly as Albel continued punching Vox across the face, bloodying the half-breed's face.

"Shouldn't he be allowed to get revenge for the wrongs Vox committed against him?" Soharu raised an eyebrow. "If I recall correctly, you were all for beating the hell out of him."

"I am, it's just…" Cliff looked down.

"He does have a point…We shouldn't really teach Albel that getting revenge like this is right." Mirage commented. "Besides, look at him." Cliff and Soharu looked over to where Albel was still punching Vox, but the boy was crying. The blood tears cascaded down his cheeks with every blow that landed on Vox's face. Cliff slowly walked up to Albel and set a hand on his arm.

"It's alright, Albel…You don't have to do this…" He said softly and Albel nodded slightly, turning away from Vox. "Come on…Let's get you cleaned up and fed, ok?"

Albel followed Cliff back upstairs where he was led to a bathroom. Cliff let him run a cool washcloth over his face to clean up the blood and wash Vox's blood off his hands. Once he had finished, he followed Cliff to the outer door, before setting his hand on Cliff's arm, easily getting his attention.

"Thank you, Cliff. This really means a lot to me." He leaned over and placed a small kiss on Cliff's lips. "You have no idea how much…"

A/N: Waaah, I'm done!! Sorry, there was no sex in this…Wow. I think this is the first one of my completed fics (other than the one-shots and The Pain of The Heart) that didn't have a sex scene. Well, I can't really remember, so there may've been more. Anyway, thank you all for hanging with me throughout all six of these chapters; it really meant a lot to me. Thank you and until next time, goodbye!!


End file.
